Promise me
by BeautifulDisasterq
Summary: Sherry's father William promises her they both will bond for summer vacation in California. But when William changes plans on spending four weeks in Florida, they both stay with Albert & his son Jake. Sherry then notices that she isn't welcome. Will she survive for four weeks & get along with Jake? Read & find out!
1. Last Day Of School

Chapter 1 Last Day of School

Today is the last day of school. My mom said I can stay home and pack up. I am going to California with my father William. I feel like this summer my dad and I are going to bond a lot! Last summer, he promises me we both were going to go to New York City. But we didn't because mom was going to miss us. But this time, I feel like it's going to work. This time won't be any distractions. It's only going to be dad and I. Sherry and William. Father and daughter. Putting my last shorts into my suit case, I knock appears at my door. Without looking at the door nor opening it up, I say aloud, "Come in!" My mom opens the door and sticks her head inside looking around. "Sherry, your father is running a bit late." "Yeah, I've notice." Trying to close my suitcase, I hear my phone rang. "Excuse me." I say as I turn to my dresser and pick it up, "Hello?" I say into the phone waiting for an answer. "Sherry, it's me. William. I'm sorry I'm running a bit late. I'm stuck in traffic." "Dad! Where are you? Are you close?" My father sighs, "Sherry, I'm way deep in Raccoon City. Look, I will call you later okay?" Before my dad can hang up I quickly say, "Dad! Are we still going to Cali?" "Yes, keep getting ready. I will probably be there in an hour." "Promise?" "Promise." He says. He hangs up and I plot right on top of my suitcase and try to close it. My mother gives me a look and I look at her, "What?" She shakes her head and lightly pushes me off of my suitcase. She presses the clothes down in my suitcase, closes it, and zips it all around. "Um, thanks?" I say giving her a light smile. She smiles back at me and sits on the edge on my bed. We both sit on the bed quietly. Breaking the silence I say, "Um so…any plans you're going to do while dad and I are gone?" She still looks at me and shakes her head. I wonder what I am saying that's making her feel disgusted. "Sherry, It's just I'm worried about you." "Mom, I didn't even say anything." "No." She says leaning towards me touching my hair. "It's just; I can't stand you not near me. I'm worried about you." Almost laughing, I sit up on my bed and put my head down looking at my hands. "Mom, look, I see you're at the worried parent stage. But look, this is good practice. Imagine when I go off to college. Someday, you're going to see me gone. Well, not gone as in never see you again but as gone as see you sometimes and we will always stick together." My mom looks at me with worried eyes. She looks as if she is about to cry. Almost crying, she pulls me in for a tight hug and says, "I love you so much Sherry!" Trying to breathe, "I love you too mom." She let's go of me and gets up from my bed. "Well, enjoy your hour here in Raccoon City. Tomorrow, you will be in California." I smile as she left my room. Oh mom.

To kill time, I called Leon and Claire and told them to meet me at the ice cream shop. They both pretty much got there before I did because as soon as I got there they both shouted my name and told me to come over by them. "Hey." I say as I sit down at a chair. Leon laughs as he licks his Vanilla ice cream. Claire just looks at him wondering why he's laughing. "What?" He asks taking a huge bite out of his ice cream. "Nothing." Claire says looking at me. "So." She says, "What's the first thing you're going to do when you land in California?" "Hmm…maybe unpack and explore California shopping centers." Claire suddenly gasps. "Oh my God! You know what you should do? You should totally buy me a t-shirt from California." I laugh, "Of course I am, I'm going to bring you guys back something. Don't worry, I got this." Leon looks at me. "What?" I ask. Leon shakes his head and finishes up eating his ice cream. "Also, if you see any cute guys, let me know because they might like red heads." Leon elbows Claire at her ribs and she starts to laugh. "Oh sorry Leon, I forgot you were there!" Leon wipes around his mouth with a napkin and turns to Claire, "How many times am I going to tell you babe? You can't see other guys! It wouldn't be fair to me!" Claire laughs again and wraps her arms around Leon's neck leaning forward to him. "I was just kidding, I love you Leon. You're mines forever…" she says almost in a whisper. Almost about to kiss him, I quickly hide my face which was pretty much red and shouted, "SHERRY IS IN THE TABLE." Claire and Leon both look at me and they both laugh. "Sorry kiddo!" He says putting his arm around Claire. I put my head on the table and groan. Claire reaches across the table and pats my back. "See Leon! That's why I always tell you to not to get me all hype up!" Leon chuckles, "Claire, don't act like you didn't want to kiss me." Hearing Claire and Leon talk about their relationship is kind of cute. But seeing them kissing and stuff I never liked. It wasn't because I am jealous. It's just because I don't need to be reminded that I never got my first kiss. I'm sixteen! What sixteen year old never experience their first kiss?! Sadly, I was one of them. Putting my head up from the table, Claire touches my hand and rubs it. "Sorry Sherry." She says still rubbing my hand. "It's okay." I say as I look down at the table. Leon gets up from his chair and looks around. "Well, I should get going." "Where are you going?" Claire asks looking up. Leon looks down at us both. "Going home." He says yawning. "Dude, it's three in the afternoon" I said getting up out of my seat. Claire blushes and takes Leon's hand. Suddenly, I realize what they are talking about. "Oh" I say a bit uncomfortable. Leon and Claire laughs and my face reddened. I hate it when my face turns red. That's the only reason why I hate about being so pale because I turn to like a freaking tomato! "Well, have you ever considered about doing it at night? I think it's much more romantic." Leon chuckles and puts his hand on my shoulder, "How do you know? Have you ever tried it?" My face turns red again! Leon is such an asshole. "Um, no?" "Then how do you know if you do it at night it's more romantic?" "I don't know!" I yelled. Claire hits Leon at his stomach playfully. "Leon, get in the car!" "But why?" "Leon! Get in the car!" Leon sighs and did what he was told. "Wow." I said folding my arms. Claire hugs me and I hug her back. I always love Claire's hugs because it wasn't like an ordinary hug from a regular person. It was a hug that felt really great! "Look," she says holding onto my shoulders. "I want you to have fun okay? Remember what I said about the t-shirts!" I smile as Claire left. "Bye!" I shouted.

As soon as Claire and Leon left, I went straight home. I was kind of upset that they both left me for some stupid sex! "Sherry?" My mother shouts from the kitchen. I close the front door behind me and sat down on the couch. "Sherry?" He says again walking out of the kitchen. "You're father just called." "Really? What he say?" She sighs and sits beside me. "He said he will be here in a couple of minutes." I got up from the couch and jump up and down smiling widely. "Sherry! Stop doing that!" I stop and look at my mom who started tearing. "Mom, please. Can you please stop crying? I hope you don't cry for three months." I pull her in for a hug and she hugs back. "Sherry, I don't want to see you go…but you have to." We both break apart and I wipe her tears away from her eyes. "Look, mom, like I said before. This is good practice." She nods and continues to wipe her tears. "Yes, you are right. I'm so proud of you Sherry." She hugs me one final time and then says, "You say goodbye to your friends Claire and Leon?" Walking to the kitchen to get a bottle of water, I say, "Yup, we couldn't hang out much longer because they both wanted to have se-" Before I can finish the rest of my sentence I say, "Um…secret!" Quickly opening up the fridge, looking for two bottles of water. I grab the two water bottles and when I stand up turning around. My mom face was near mines. Ooops. "Sherry? Repeat what you just said." "Say what?" Quickly as I can I walk out of the kitchen and put the two water bottles onto the coffee table. My mother follows me, "Sherry, repeat what you just said!" "All I said was they both wanted to have a secret! I don't know why…" She looks at me one final time and then sighs and says, "Well then, Sherry. If that is the truth then okay? If not, please don't play with my intelligence! I was once your age." She walks upstairs and I shake my head trying to think of something else besides what just happen.

To kill the rest of the time, I decided to take a nap. In the middle of my nap, I hear two voices. My mom's voice and a deep voice. "William, Sherry's been acting weird lately." My mom says trying to whisper. I sit up from the couch and stretch. "What kind of weird?" He asks. Before my mother can talk I went into the kitchen and pretended I didn't hear a single word they said. "Hey Sherry! You're ready to go?" I nod and took a water bottle out of the fridge and took a sip from the bottle. "Well, let's go. Honey, I will talk to you when we reach the airport." "Okay." She says almost getting ready to cry. My mother so needs to woman up. I mean, yeah I know she cares about me but like damn! Can she at least bear with me? Upstairs in my bedroom, I look at my room one final time and said, "See you in September!" Pulling my luggage out of my room and rushing down the stairs, I see my dad kiss my mother on the lips. "William, promise me you will take care of Sherry." "I will! I promise! I'm her father!" He kisses her one final time on the lips and this one seems a bit more like a make out. EW, since when old folks make out? Aren't they time up? I mean, a kiss will be fine, but a make out? We have Claire and Leon to thank for that! "Um, dad! Can we go now?" I ask rolling my eyes rushing towards the front door. He puts his shades on and says, "See you soon!" We both leave the house and head towards our car and put our luggage into the trunk. Which didn't take too long. Then we went inside the car and my dad started the engine. Finally, the car starts moving. It was late out. Looking out my window, seeing house by house passing by, I ask, "Dad, what time is it?" "It's eight o' five. Will probably get there by in the morning." The car ride lasted for thirty-five minutes. When we reach the Raccoon City Airport, we got out of the car, grab our luggage and went straight inside the airport. People were scattered all over the place! "Sherry, you go sit in the waiting area while I go get the two plane tickets." "Okay." He leaves me alone and I pull out my phone and text Claire:

Me: Claire! Are u still up?

One minute later Claire replies,

Claire: Yes, I'm really tired.

Me: That's what you get :P Maybe next time you will tell Leon no. Ha-ha.

Claire: SHUT UP! (Just kidding, Love you Sheer) Are u on the plane yet?

Me: Nope. I wish though! I'm so excited for Cali!

Claire: DO NOT FORGET ABOUT THE T-SHIRT!

Me: What's up with you and the t-shirt?

Claire: I don't know…

Me: Ha-ha! Well, I will text you first thing tomorrow morning! Tell Leon I said Hi: D

Claire: This is Leon…

Me: What?

Claire: This is Leon! Claire is asleep.

Me: … Are you serious?

Claire: …no…I'm making toast.

Me: That doesn't even make any sense dumbass! Please work on your sarcasm please XOXO

Claire: W.e. Goodnight Sherry, Have a safe flight!

Me: Thanks Leon! : )

Shutting off my phone my dad walks up to me and says, "Let's go." I follow him into the plane and we both put our luggage away and sat down in our seats. I sat next to the window and he sat next to me. "Are you nervous?" He asks. I shake my head. Honestly, I am nervous. What if this plane falls?! Oh god! Why am I thinking that way! Take a deep breath Sherry! In…and…out. Slowly. Trying to relax myself, I suddenly felt a touch on top of my hand. Opening my eyes, my dad's hand is over mines. He must be nervous too! I thought. The rest of the plane ride was quiet and peaceful. Can't wait for tomorrow morning.

"Sherry, Sherry, Sherry, wake up." I felt someone pushing me. Sitting up from my chair I rub my head. "Sherry, get up. We're about to land. Get ready." Rubbing my eyes my dad drinks his coffee and I then get up from my seat and go to the bathroom. I freshen up and went back into my seat. "How many minutes exactly?!" I ask holding on to my seat. He looks at me and smiles, "Sherry, will you calm down. We will land in a couple of minutes. Now, eat your breakfast. I look at my plate and it was pancakes with scramble eggs and toast. Cutting a small piece out of the toast, my dad says, "Three more minutes. I hate to rush you but, do you think you can eat your breakfast fast?" I nod and started to take big bites out of my pancake. He laughs and helps me finish it up by taking the fork out of my hand and eat some of my pancakes. The plane lands and people started to get off the plane. Dad and I grab our luggage and got off the plane. It was extremely as we both got out the plane. We went through the airport and as I was pulling my luggage I said, "Dad, we made it. Summer begins now." "Well not exactly." He says. I stop pulling my luggage. He stops too. "What do you mean?" I ask crossing my arms. He chuckles and says, "Okay, you're going to laugh. We're going to spend four weeks here in Florida! I want you to get a chance to meet my friend named Albert!" "What?!" I shouted. Everyone in the airport looks at me and my dad shushes me. "Sherry, calm down. We're still going to go to California. Just chill here in Florida for four weeks. You know this is my hometown!" "Yes, I know. But! Really? Dad!" "Sherry, look, after four weeks I promise! We will go to California for the rest of the summer. Deal?" Still crossing my arms and disappointed I nod and said, "Sure. You're lucky I'm not stubborn daughter." Pulling my luggage again, my dad shouts out yes and he follows behind me. I hated how he promises me and made changes. I really don't care about Florida! As soon as we reach outside, a man with shades waves towards us. "What the hell? Who is that? Why is he waving at us?" My dad laughs and says, "That's Albert." He walks towards him and I followed. "Albert!" "William!" They both each other and I just stand there feeling helpless and furious. Why is he doing this to me? Was this to get back at me because of not caring about mom's feelings about me leaving? "It's good to see you again." Albert says letting go of my father. He then looks at me and takes off his shades, "You're Sherry? Aren't you?" Afraid, I held onto my luggage tighter. "Um, yeah? Why?" "You've gotten so bigger!" He says smiling. What the hell? He met me before? My dad puts his arm around my neck and says, "Yup, Sherry. You might not remember because you probably didn't care about Albert but you two met when you were three years old." "What do you expect?" I said raising my eyebrows, "I was a toddler." Albert and my father laugh at my comment. "Wow, she reminds me of my son Jake." "You have a son?" My father asks shock. Why didn't he know? I mean, they both are best friends! "Yeah! Crazy right? I just find out last summer! I got in contact with Jake's mother and she told me the only reason why she stayed away from me was because she was pregnant. And now I find out I have a son named Jake." "How old is he?" "He's seventeen." Albert shakes his head. "The boy is causing me a lot of trouble." "What kind of trouble?" "You know, beating up other teens. Cursing teachers out. The boy doesn't have any friends!" Poor Jake, maybe if I meet him I can maybe be his friend. But why wouldn't he have friends? Back in Raccoon City, if you beat up a lot of kids you will automatically fit in with the popular kids. But here in Florida, you didn't. That means, no one will want to be you friend. Was Jake mean? If so, why? "Well, let's go inside the car." Albert puts his shades on and gets inside his car. My father does the same thing and I climb in the back seat. The car moves and I put my shades on. The sun was burning my skin! I felt like I was getting a tan. "Sherry, I know you're still upset about the whole California thing. I just wanted to let you know that I'm truly sorry." Trying to ignore my dad's words I look out my window pretending I didn't hear anything he said. "Sherry? Don't ignore me when I am talking to you." "Whatever." I said giving him my best attitude. Albert laughs, "Don't worry, she will get over it! I promise! Watch, as soon she gets comfortable here in Florida she's never going to wish to leave." William sighs and says, "Hopefully she does." The car was silent. Albert must have lost his mind because not in the million of years will I ever wish I will stay here in Florida. Florida is boring. I've been here multiple times when I was little. Well, actually a toddler. Let's just hope four weeks pass by fast!

The car stops in a drive way of a big house. "Welcome." Albert says as he gets out of the car slamming the door. Before dad and I can get out of the car, he says, "Sherry, be mad at me only. Don't be mad at Jake or Albert. It's not their fault. It's mine." "Of course it is! Every freaking year you promise me we will have this father and daughter bond but it will never happen! Do me a favor? Stop promising me things that you clearly won't keep!" I quickly get out the car and ran inside the house. As I was running, I heard Albert said, "Wow." Instead of running upstairs, I run outside into the backyard and there was a pool. Slowly walking around the pool I look at the clear blue water. I thought about back home, Raccoon City beach. Leon, Claire and I were at the beach playing in the water. I couldn't swim. Leon offer to give me swimming lessons but Claire told me to deny it because she didn't want Leon to fall in love with me. Which I think Leon will never ever will! My hot body was craving for water but I didn't allow it. What if I fell in the pool? I thought. Finally, I take off my sneakers and put my feet into the water. Ahhh, feel better. Everything around me felt peaceful. Hearing the sound of the water, and closing your eyes thinking of a happier place you wish you were at is the best feeling! But it didn't last long because that's when I got push into the pool. Trying to get back onto land I scream for help. "HELP! HELP! HELP! I'M DROWNING!" My life is about to end! OH GOD NOT NOW! I HAVEN'T EVEN GOTTEN MY FIRST KISS YET! I couldn't open my eyes because I was afraid that if I open them I will panic even more and possibly drown. "HELP!" I shouted! Suddenly, someone's arms wrap around my waist and pull me onto land. I started coughing. "Sherry! Are you alright?! God!" Coughing for a final time I open my eyes and look around me. There was my dad beside me, Albert, and a teen boy. Who I am guessing is Jake! JAKE?! Was he the one who push me into the pull? Why would he do that? "Sherry, what happen?" Albert asks waiting for an answer. I cough and look at the pool and back at Albert. "I-I don't know." Jake stands there besides Albert and slides his fingers into his pants pocket. He looks at me with this mean stare which wasn't a welcome stare. It was more of a leave stare. "Well, go change. After that, let's discuss about what happen." Albert helps me up and Jake just stares. Also my dad. My dad takes my hand and as we both started going back inside the house, Jake just kept on staring and staring. What is wrong with him? Questions constantly kept popping up into my head.


	2. Hatred

Chapter 2 Hatred.

After dad helped me into my new bedroom. I change my clothes into fresh clean clothes and made my way downstairs. When I got downstairs, my dad, Albert, and Jake were on the carpet playing Scrabble. Scrabble has always been my favorite game ever since I was a little girl. Dad taught me how to play Scrabble when I was seven years old. Ever since he taught me how to play, at school I won the spelling bee three years in a row and I even beat him at the game of Scrabble! My mom thought about taking me to the Spelling Bee Nationals. But I told her I didn't want to and my dad agreed. He said it will be too much for me to handle and that I will not have fun in my childhood. I agreed too. Albert gets up from the carpet and makes his way towards me. Before he says anything, he carefully adjusts his shades and says, "Let's forget what ever happen between you and Jake. Let's just play Scrabble. Would you like to play Sherry?" Should I flight or fight? If I flight, I wouldn't have to deal with Jake's mean stares. If I fight, then I will have to deal with Jake's mean stares. Which in this case, I choose fight. I only chose fight because my dad looks pretty happy. And I do not want to ruin his smile. But I should because he was the only who promised me that we will bond together in California! Right now I can be looking for those t-shirts Claire wanted! But here I am in stupid Florida playing Scrabble. A game that was my thing. Now, I'm sixteen and I want to explore and live my life. Not sit inside someone's house playing Scrabble and dealing with a boy who looks my age giving me mean stare that isn't welcoming. "Sherry? Are you playing or what?" Albert asks. "Um, yeah. Sure! I mean…why not?" Albert and I sit down on the carpet. When I sat down I felt the hot air coming in from outside. As I'm picking the letters from the bag, I find myself looking towards at Jake. He looks at me back giving me that nasty name is Cherry and what you said was no it's Sherry." Why is he being so mean at me for? What have I done? Did I ruin his father son summer vacation? Like how dad ruined mine? "Sorry." I say putting my head down ashamed. Jake shakes his head and looks up high. I wonder what he's looking at. Is it the sky? Because when I look up, all I see is the big blue sky, and puffy clouds that look like it's going to combine together and prepare to rain. "So Sherry, no offence but why are you here?" "Why are you asking me a bunch of freaking questions?!" I snap. Jake stops walking and turns to me and I did the same. "What do you mean a bunch of questions? I only ask you two simple ass questions. And you're telling me you can't answer simple questions?" He folds his arms and looks away waiting for my response. He's right. Why can't I answer simple question? Is it because I'm afraid of what he's going to say? What he's going to do if I say the wrong thing? The problem is… I am afraid of what he's going to do or say. Why am I so afraid of him? Why? Now that is what I can't understand. "Hello?" Jake says waving his hand in front of my face. "Oh sorry," Jake shakes his head and walks again and I followed. "Where are we going?" "Why do you want to know?" "What? Curiosity is a crime now?" We both stop walking and we are in a parking lot. "Why are we here?" I ask looking around to see if anyone around. Jake touches the cars as he walks past each of them. "You're so naïve." He says picking up an axe from the ground. What is he doing?! Is he going to kill me right here? Right now? Why me?! He smirks as he bounces the axe in his hand up and down. When he reaches to me, I close my eyes slowly waiting for him to kill me right here. Suddenly, I hear a huge smash. The huge sound sounded like glass. I open my eyes and see a window shield destroyed. My eyes widened and I start to panic. Jake repeatedly hits the car over and over and over again. Each time he hits the car I flinch. Suddenly, I hear someone shouted, "YO! WHAT THE FUCK! THAT'S MY CAR YOU ASSHOLE!" A boy comes into the parking lot. The boy walks fast and he slowly puts his right hand behind him. Jake laughs and I look at him. "Cherry, run." He says picking up the axe from the car. "Why?" I ask scared. Jake doesn't keep his eyes off of the boy. "Just run." "Okay! But for the last time! The name is Sherry! Not Cherry!" Before I can do what Jake told me to do, the boy pulls his gun out. He points his gun at Jake. "Jake! Don't be stupid!" I yelled. Saying his name is kind of weird. Maybe because I don't know him. But for some reason, I feel like I care about him. Wonder why. "Sherry! Just run! Stop being a dumbass!" "Dumbass? You're the one standing there at someone is about to shoot your ass for wrecking their car!" The boy laughs and points his gun at me. My heart sinks and I become frozen. "You see what you have done? If you would have listened to me we wouldn't be here in this mess." "Leave me alone Jake! You're the one who got me into this mess." I say holding both of my hands up into the air. Jake does the same. "Who's the girl?" The boy asks heading towards me. Oh God! "What's your name cutie?" The boy asks pointing the gun towards my head. I gulp and look at the sky. Please God help me out of this! "Sherry. Sherry Birkin. Is there anything else you want to know?" Jake sighs hard, "Yeah sure, you'd rather play twenty questions with a guy who has a gun pointed to your head but not a guy who doesn't? Talk about ass backwards." The boy points his gun at Jake, "Actually, you're ass backwards because she's trying to save her life. You're acting like you don't want to live. Do you want to live?" Jake chuckles and looks down at the ground. What is so funny? Why is he chuckling so hard? "What's so funny?" The boy asks. Jake lifts his head up and says, "This!" He quickly swings the axe at the boy's leg. The boy blood starts to gush out of his leg and Jake takes his gun out of his hand. He carefully takes the bullets out of the gun and puts it inside of pocket. Giving the gun back to the boy on the ground who's screaming for help, Jake's surprisingly smooth, warm hand grabbed mine and he started running at top speed. I ran with him while holding his hand. His hand is warm. I can imagine him hugging me. His warmth will be all over me. Especially on a cold day. What the hell is wrong with me? Why am I thinking like that? We both reach a corner and he we both do a sharp turn right. He yanks me and it causes me to fall onto the ground. He doesn't help me up; instead he just looks to see if anyone is after us. He turns to look at me and he notices that I'm on the ground. He then says oh and helps me up. He smiles towards me, his blue eyes looks so happy and radiant. I notice there's a scar across his cheek. Wonder how that got there. Maybe someone slice him? Maybe? His almost bald head looks so cute. We both rested our backs at on a brick wall. "Ugh, I'm so exhausted." Jake continues to look around, "Let's get out of here super girl." Super girl? "Super girl? What th-" "The name super girl compensates for your not so super running abilities." I was breathing heavily. "Also, we weren't even running for a very long time." Between pants I say, "Whatever, it's freaking hot out here and you got me almost killed! Plus, I'm sitting here right directly at the sun and I'm freaking exhausted and sweaty!" Jake rolls his eyes, "It's always something with woman." He then gets up from the ground and looks around. This time I get up by myself. On our way back to the house, a cop parks his car into Jake's driveway. "Shit…" Jake says underneath his breath. "They find us." Hearing Jake say _us. _Is like getting blame on something you didn't even do! Before Jake and I can enter inside the house, the cop says, "Hey!" We both turn our heads and the cop begins to walk towards us. "Stay calm." Jake says walking ahead of me. Why is he such a bad boy? What cause him to be one? Those questions will never be answered. "Hey, Jake. I just wanted check on you. How are things? Are you staying out of trouble?" Jake grunted but kept a smile on his face. "Yeah." The cop looks at me. "And who is this lovely girl?" "She's under age!" Jake shouted. The cop makes a face. "Stay out of trouble Mr. Muller." I watch the cop go inside of his car and drove off. "Come on stupid. Come inside before I lock you out." Still looking at the road I enter inside the house.

Lying down on my bed, I look up at the ceiling. All I see is Jake and the boy he fought. Is he alive or dead? Questions kept coming into my head until there was a knock on my door. It must be dad because when he knocks he knocks on the door three times. "Come in." He enters my room and closes the door behind him. He sits on the edge of the bed and says, "Sherry, earlier when you and Jake took a walk. Did anything happen? Like, did Jake take you somewhere like a parking lot and hit someone with an axe?" Dammit! How did he found out? Did Jake tell him himself? No, no one will ever have done that! Shaking my head I say, "No, why?" "I don't know. I'm just curious. Well, see you later." Dad walks out of my room and I try to think of ways how dad found out. I wanted so badly to leave my room and talk to Jake about it. But I forgot that he doesn't like me. At. All. To get the whole situation out of my mind, I decided to turn on my phone and I text Claire,

Me: Claire!

Claire: SHERRY! HOW'S CALI?!

Me: Is this Leon? :P

Claire: Teddy bear?

Me: Yeah, this is totally Claire! Something happen…I'm not in California.

Claire: What? Why?! Do Leon and I need to come and rescue you and your father?

Me: What? No…

I told Claire everything what happen. But not the whole Jake situation. Not even about him not liking me.

Claire: Awe. Sherry ;) You better hook up with that kid Jake.

Me: What? Are you insane! My dad will kill me if he ever finds a boy in my room!

Claire: Oh yeah…forgot.

Me: So how's Leon?

Claire: Oh, I didn't tell you?

Me: Tell me about what? :o

Claire: We broke up…this morning.

Me: What?! Why?!

Claire: Because I caught him kissing his ex Ada!

Me: …

Claire: I know right! He keeps asking me to give him another chance. Should I? I mean, I love Leon a loooooottttttt!

Me: Yeah, I can tell.

Claire: Well, g2g. Good luck. & goodnight.

Me: You too. :)

I shut my phone right after Claire and I conversation ended. I leave my room and went downstairs. Albert and my dad are watching Football together. I wonder where Jake is. Slowly I went down the stairs and sneak into the backyard. The sky is dark and I see a bunch of stars. It's a beautiful night out. If Claire and Leon were here to see this right now, we three would have been looking up at the sky making wishes. "Making a wish?" I heard an amused voice behind me. I turned my head and face Jake. "Jake? What are you doing here? I thought you were asleep." "I'm not a goody-two shoe like you." He says in a annoyed tone. Looking away Jake then says, "Look, we may not seem to like each other but can we at least try to get along?" "Get along? Jake, ever since I've gotten here I've been trying to get along with you! But it seems really impossible to get along with someone who gives you mean looks! Not to mention also about pushing someone into a pool who almost drown!" He looks at me and shakes his head. "What?" I ask. Jake walks past me and I turn around. Before he heads inside the house he turns his head and says, "Things happens for a reason." "Yeah…sure…" I say looking at the pool. "I'm pretty sure getting a gun pointed at my head is the best thing." "Whatever, get used to it super girl." Jake says. "Get use to what?" I ask looking back. "Get used to living here. It's going to be like hell." Hearing his words in my head bothers me a lot. Why is he doing this to me? What have I done to not earn his respect?


	3. Bet?

_[Day 2]_

Today is the day two. I'm still upset at my dad for ruining our plans. I know I should get over it but I don't want to. On my way down stairs, I smell pancakes coming from the kitchen. It must be Albert because my dad doesn't know how to make pancakes. He only knows how to make fish because when he was a little kid, he will always go fishing with his dad. When I went inside the kitchen Albert was cutting up the pancakes. Jake was eating an apple. "Good morning Sherry. You're probably looking for your father and he just went to the store. He will be right back." Albert smiles. I put on my best smile. "Thanks for telling me." Albert pours syrup onto the pancakes and he says, "Sherry, here's your plate of pancakes." "Really? Thanks. Really appreciate it." I sat down onto a seat and started eating my plate of pancakes. When I was done I took a walk outside the neighborhood. "Hey Sherry" a voice from behind me said. I stop walking and turn around slowly. It's my dad. "Dad?" He smiles and pulls me into a tight hug. He rubs my back and says, "Sherry, are you ready for daughter father time?" I look up at him and smile. "I've been waiting since yesterday." We both break away from our hug and started walking down the street together. "So, what do you think of Albert and Jake?" "Albert? Well he seems really nice. He's also good at making pancakes. He's better than mom! I'm surprise." My dad laughs at my comment. "Oh Sherry, you better not tell your mom." "I won't, trust me." We both went inside a dinner and sat down at a table. He picks up a menu from off the table and says, "The food looks good, what do you want? Oh wait…you already ate before you left the house right?" I nod and he sighs. "Well, I'm going to order a plate of pancakes and coffee." "Okay." The waiter comes towards our table and my dad orders his food. We both were silent for three minutes until he asks, "What do you think Jake?" Hearing his name startled me. "Oh well there might be something wrong with him." He laughs and says, "What? Sherry, there is nothing wrong with that boy. Besides, what happen at the pool yesterday?" The waiter puts his plate of pancakes onto the table and his coffee. "I was sitting on the edge of the pool and he pushes me in it!" Drinking his coffee he laughs and put his cup of coffee back onto the table. "He was just playing Sherry. Jake wouldn't do that for nothing." "Playing? He didn't even apologize! Did I mention about yesterday we almost got killed! He grabs an axe and hit some boy in the leg! Yeah sure dad…that's normal." He sits there and gives me a look. "What?" I ask looking away. He pulls a few dollar bills out and puts it on the table. He then gets up and I follow him outside the store. "Look, if you and Jake are having a hard time getting along with each other…why don't you two work things out?" "Dad! I'm trying but he doesn't want to." We both stop walking and he says, "Look, try harder." He then starts walking ahead. He will never get it.

_[2 hours later]_

Albert and my dad went out to go fishing. I was the one who supposed to go fishing but instead he told me that he wants to go fishing with his best friend Albert and that it's been a really long time since they both went fishing together. So I'm sitting in the living room eating a bag of popcorn. Jake wasn't home. He must been outside causing up trouble. I suddenly hear the doorbell ring. I quickly got up from the couch and open the door. Speaking of the devil, it's Jake. I open the door more and walk away from the door without saying a word. He follows me into the kitchen and says, "My dad call and he said he wants us both to go to the fishing shore. They're worried about us." "Worried about what?" I ask looking at him waiting for an answer. Jake picks a fresh clean red apple from the basket which was on the counter. He observes it and then takes a bite from it. "So?" I ask once more. He looks at me and stops biting his apple. "Let's just go" he says picking up the car keys off the kitchen table. I follow him outside and he goes inside the car. I climb in. On our way to the fishing shore, Jake kept his eyes on the road the whole entire time since he started driving. My eyes were focus on him. The car stops at a red light and he notices I'm looking at me. "Is there anything wrong?" He asks. I shake my head and look out the window. "Yeah…" He sighs and he this time he stares at me. "What's the problem super girl?" "You're sticking to that name huh?" He nods. "Well um…I was thinking maybe we should get along a bit better" He looks at the road. "Get along better? We never even had a problem!" "Okay then, please explain why you pushed me into the pool when I first got here!" "Because you ruin my vacation with my dad! This summer is the summer I get away from my stupid mother! And you just had to ruin it!" "Ruin it?!" "YES YOU! You and your dad!" I gulp hard, "It's not my dad's fault! It was your father's idea! Also mines! So don't just blame the whole entire shit on us!" We both don't say another word. I take a deep breath. "Let's make a deal." I say catching my breath. The car moves again and Jake says, "What's the deal?" "For the rest of time I'm here you have to treat me nice. No arguments no nothing. If you break that rule then…" Jake cuts me off, "Jump off the bridge" The car slows down and it stops. "Bridge? What bridge?" Jake takes off his seat belt and gets out the car. I did the same. We both head on the shore and he says, "I'll show you." I suddenly see my dad. He sees me too because he gets up from the boat and jogs towards Jake and I. He pulls me into a tight hug and says, "You made it." I laugh, "Of course." "I felt bad about earlier. You know, about not taking you fishing with me?" Before I can talk I see Albert trying to pull a fish up. He looks back and he shouts out, "HELPS! I NEED HELP!" My dad looks back at me and before he can say a word I cut him off and say, "Just go." He smiles widely and slaps my back. "Thanks for understanding." I just watch him run back to Albert. He seems like he's enjoying himself. And there's me. The girl, who has no one to talk to, I really don't want to ruin dad's fun but I really badly want to get the hell out of here! Jake and I don't get along at all! It's really clear he doesn't like me and I don't like him. What part does my dad do not understand?! Trying to think of anything happy, Jake walks up towards me, with his hands inside of his pockets. He just stands there and looks at me. He doesn't get his eyes off of me for a second. "What?" I ask not looking at him in the eyes. Jake looks away, he then says, "Want to hang out?" I look up from my hands and look at him. Did he just ask if I can hang out with him? What made him ask me? Did his father made him ask me? Does he know our situation too? Did my dad tell him? Did Jake tell him? Questions that may never be answer pop up in my head. "Well, are you coming or what?" He asks. I nod and follow him. While we both are walking, we both didn't say any word. I just kept my eyes on the river. "Remember when we were in the car? Talking about the bet?" "Yeah. What about it?" "Well you see over there?" He points and I look to see where he is pointing at. There's a bridge above a bunch of rocks. "Wow…so?" "So, how about whoever breaks the bet of not getting out of line has to jump off that bridge?" He's not serious. "What?" I say trying to hold my laugh in but accidently let out a small giggle. He just looks at me and grins. "Seriously super girl. Now, let's go on that boat." Jake takes the lead and all I do is following him. When we reach the boat, I was out of breath for some reason. I stop walking and take deep breathes. In and out…come on Sherry. Stop being weak. Jake turns around and laughs. "The hell?" He walks over to me, "Everything's alright super girl?" I look up surprise. "Y-yeah…thanks for asking." "My pleasure." Hearing Jake saying nice things to me make me smile. I love sweet Jake. Hopefully he won't break the bet. Which I secretly call it _Promise. _I am considering thinking about telling him about it. But only until us both become close. He extends his hand out waiting for me to take. I take it and get up onto my feet. We then start walking again onto the boat. Finally I sit down! "My God, why is it so freaking hot?!" Jake looks at me, "Really? It's kind of chilly." "Chilly?" I ask surprise. It's hot out and he's saying it's chilly?! "I probably think it's chilly because I'm use to the weather here in Florida." I sit up in my seat. "You were born here?" I ask. Jake chuckles and then sits beside me. "No, it's really a long story. But long story short, I lived in Tall Oaks with my mother and she well got tired of me getting bad grades in school, bailing me out of jail. You know…doing bad things. So she thought the only reason why I was acting badly is because I never spend time with my dad-" "And I ruined your plans with your dad right?" I say interrupting him from his story. Jake looks away and then looks down. I did the same but ashamed. "You have every right…" I start to say, "To be mean to me…I didn't mean to-" "No." He says shaking his head. "It's not your fault. Neither your dad. It's my dad's fault. Before you guys came, he is the one who heard about you and your dad going to California together and so he kept saying he misses his best friend William so he call your dad and boom. There you go. So it's mines. Not yours." "But Ja-" "Also, will you stop apologizing? It's kind of bothering me a bit…sheesh." We both are silent now, listening to the sound of the water. I have to think things over. About everything Jake has told me. I need to be alone right now so he doesn't know I'm thinking too hard. Why is he saying it's his entire fault and clearly it's my dad's fault too! I mean, my dad did agree to visit here. Closing my eyes trying to think back at home in Raccoon City hanging out with Claire and Leon, Jake then says, "So where are you from super girl?" I open my eyes and look at him, "Oh…um…Raccoon City." "How is it over there?" "It's warm over there. I wouldn't say it's like Florida's weather…it's actually not too cold and not too hot. Basically it's just right." "Well." He says getting up. "Where are you going?" I ask getting up out of my seat too. Not looking at me, he says, "Going to my dad." "Wait! You haven't answered my question yet!" He sighs heavily and turns around. I walk over to him and say, "Why'd you push me into the pool when I first got here?" "Why do you want to know so badly?" "Because I need to know! I have the right to know!" He puts his hands into the air and chuckles, "Hey! Are you getting upset? Because last time I check, you promise you wouldn't argue with me and that if one of us starts it, you or I have to jump off the bridge." He smirks and I just roll my eyes looking away. "Why won't you answer my question?" "Some things are better not knowing." He walks away with a smirk on his face. He leaves me alone. Why is he doing to me again?!


	4. Sorry

**Sorry for not updating! You all are probably wondering, "Why this girl isn't updating?" Anyways, just want you guys to know I am working on chapter four. The reason why I haven't been updating is because due of school work. Spring Break past and over the break, I was too lazy to even write a story. Plus, I was too busy playing Resident Evil 6 with friends. Again, I am sorry! **

**P.s – I'm working on a series ;]**


End file.
